


for what resembles rage again,

by fuckingkinney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, because i wanted to change it, season 3 finale but kinda changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkinney/pseuds/fuckingkinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only when he leans in that the man silences. It’s not an easy feat, making Hannibal Lecter quiet. His head tilts, forehead bumping into his collarbone, before he's repeating the action and forcing his way in closer. This is him surrendering, giving himself over in all the ways he hadn’t already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for what resembles rage again,

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there any warnings that I need to include, but if you disagree then please do tell me via a comment or a private message. I haven't changed much, just the dialog.

Blood stains.

It is surrounding them, threatening to become a tidal wave and consume them both. Hannibal has been consumed long before him though; he’d probably _laugh_ and let himself be dragged under. A part of Will has to wonder if he would now, too.

Red is consuming his clothing, the hole in the side of his face leaking more by the minute. Hannibal’s fingers are dirty from it all, and he’s bleeding. The bullet wound was only the beginning, and a pat of him has to wonder whether or not it’s the _end_. Only, he’s already taken that decision into his own hands. Had the moment that they ‘ran away’ together, as people will claim they did. This was—

This was _acceptance_.

Acceptance that they were not destined to be together, not for any long period of time. There would always be one of them that would flee, even if it had been him more than Hannibal. They always came back together though, they always created _chaos_ wherever they went.

Will couldn’t allow himself to let it continue more. He couldn’t let _them_ think that there was a possibility that they were still alive, that they could catch them.

That’s why he grips a hold of the man before him, lets his fingertips curled into sweat and blood stained material and pull it towards him. He can already feel himself fading. Will Graham is dying, and what will be reborn hasn’t been decided. Not by him, at least.

“We can still leave,” he whispers, as though that’s not what Will had planned himself. Hannibal can read him better than anyone, and he still can’t _see_ what is planned. What is needed. “We can leave and they will know nothing—”

It’s only when he leans in that the man silences. It’s not an easy feat, making Hannibal Lecter quiet. His head tilts, forehead bumping into his collarbone, before he’s repeating the action and forcing his way in closer. This is him surrendering, giving himself over in all the ways he hadn’t already. 

When lips connect, it’s for a moment. His cover Hannibal’s lower, and it’s finally intimate. It’s wrong, and right at the same time. It’s everything he’s feared to let happen, in this mind. Maybe it’s still rage that’s forcing his actions, terror and all of the other emotions that are second nature to him now. Or maybe it’s something else, something he refuses to define even in his thoughts.

“No,” he murmurs in return, and their noses drag together. Will refuses to close his eyes. 

Hannibal’s expression is as open as he’s ever seen, and if Will was naïve he would dare call the man _vulnerable_. Only, Hannibal never lets himself get into a situation he does not want to be in. That’s why Will isn’t surprised when they fall together, when there is no resistance to the drop.

It rings in his ears, before he’s plummeted into darkness and the water fills his mouth, his nose and his lungs. He gasps through it all and _forces_ his way through it—

This is the rebirth they’ve both desperately needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I wrote this in about twenty minutes, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes, ect. Please do leave me a review if you liked it! Or even if you didn't, just don't be rude.


End file.
